But My Heart
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: Ask me if I love Draco Malfoy.  Astoria and Draco. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it.


**I'm really not sure what I personally think of this story(I mean I like it or I wouldn't post it, but I don't know how I did) because my couple was Draco Malfoy and Astoria, whom I had never written before. Maybe tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the song "I'd lie" by Taylor Swift and I don't own the characters of Draco or Astoria Malfoy.**

* * *

**But My Heart**

I used to wonder if I would ever get to actually know Draco. I used to wonder if what Daphne said about him was true. She used to tell me that we were perfect for each other because his favorite color was my favorite color. His favorite this was my favorite that. We were meant to be together, Daphne'd say. It's been six years now since she introduced me to Draco when I was just coming out of my last year at Hogwarts. I've met his family and he knows mine and last night, I saw the ring.

We sit in the car that I use to drive around from my place to work to other places where muggles might see me. Draco has recently decided that he likes to drive and I love getting the chance to sit in the passenger seat and just watch him as he talks to me about what he did that day. The car never actually gets turned on when he's around, something about an attack car in the forest at school (to be honest I usually stop listening when the light catches his eyes or his fingers stretch longingly for his long blond hair.)

I can tell that he's about to say something important when he starts laughing at a joke he just told. So I smile and listen to what he's about to say- something about never falling in love. That's when I really start to laugh (oh, if he only knew).

I'm sitting with him in the parlor of his parents' house, pretending to love his mother as much as I'm able. And he looks around trying to find something to talk to me about so I bring up the fact that Ginny Potter just had her first child today. And before he can say something rude about Ginny (who was never rude to me even on accident) or about the theoretical quality of blood that I'm supposed to give one ounce of crap about, I say that she had a boy and that I would one day like to have a boy first, if I ever get around to having children. And I tell him to stop thinking in matters of black or white and that there are a million shades of grey in the world and the most beautiful one of all just happens to be in his eyes. He looks away for a moment before walking out of the room (I think I just stole his line).

Later that night I'm sitting with him listening to him attempt to play a song on the guitar no-one knows I bought for him. He stands up for a second and looks at me before turning away again.

"Just _say it_ already!" I shout at his back, "I've been waiting all day for you to just say it! Ask me, please!"

I can't tell you what came over me.

I know him. I know everything about him.

I know that his real favorite color isn't green, like he says- it's the exact color blue as my eyes.

I know that he love to argue just so that he can apologize later. (I also know that I'm the only person in existence, including him, that knows this)

I know that there is a picture in his room of his cousin, or his aunt, or his mother (someone that isn't me) and I know that she's amazingly beautiful. I know that because of this picture he wants a daughter more than anything.

I know that he inherited more than just his attitude from his father (his eyes, his smile, his stance, the slight twitch he gets on his left hand when he's nervous)

I know he really does know how to play guitar, he just pretends he doesn't because he wants me to feel special.

I know that he thinks he needs to be strong for me to love him.

But I also know that he can't see through this pretend me- the one that doesn't really pay attention to what he does or says. The one that _really _hates his mother. The one that lies about waiting all day for a rhetorical question. I know he doesn't really see me. I know that I have the perfect chance to break him apart.

He walks out of the room for a moment before coming back and before he can open his mouth, I learn one final thing: if you asked me, right now, if I love Draco Malfoy,

"_Will you marry me_?"_ "Yes."_

I'd lie!

* * *

**Well? What did you think? maybe review?**

**Aliey**

This story was written for the "**Taylor Swift - love and heartbreak"**** challenge.**


End file.
